nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Dueling Wizard -Wiz(12),Dls(10),EK(8)
Description Wizard 12 / Duelist 10 / Eldritch knight 8 The dueling wizard utilizes arcane spells for his primary attack. Defense is handled mainly through natural abilities but is augmented with items and spells as needed. He is also a fairly capable warrior in his own right and can easily fall back on his skill with the blade if necessary. While this character is able to handle things quite well without any buffs, the Dueling Wizard truly shines once he has been buffed by his own spells. With Mirror image, extended displacement, heroism, greater heroism, etc. Character Creation While the build below specifies many skills, the only mandatory skills are Spellcraft (4), Parry (5) and Tumble (5). This build is a Parry-based build and as such relies heavily upon that skill for defense. However, if you don't like Parry, you can remove that down to the minimums for class qualifications without having too large of an impact on the build (you simply change its focus slightly). The Concentration skill is highly recommend to maintain high ability to cast spells in close quarters. The Spellcraft skill must be at 4 for the Practiced spellcaster feat. However, it can be dropped entirely if that feat is replaced with something else. This build relies on two main factors. First, the bonus AC from a high Intelligence that gets applied because of the Duelist levels (10). Second, the bonus damage applied from the Combat Insight feat. Because of these two factors and because Wizard spells rely upon Intelligence for DC and quantity, this build does exceedingly well. Items that help this build are the standard Wizard-type items: Bracers of AC 8, Belt of Agility +8, and Headband of Intellect +8 Any other item for defense is helpful but not mandatory. The Use magic device skill would be helpful for this build as well. A single point in that skill provides the ability to use any scroll in the game regardless of class or difficulty mode setting (i.e., even on Hardcore difficulty, Wizards do NOT need to make a UMD check on opposing class scrolls). The UMD skill is helpful to utilize Boots of the Sun Soul for even more defense. If you change the build to use UMD, maximizing the UMD skill is recommeded. The suggested weapon for this build is the Rapier. However, any one-handed piercing weapon will suffice (i.e., Shortsword or Dagger). While this build is designed to be used by a generalist Wizard, specialists will see additional spellcasting ability (though it is by no means necessary). Detailed Spell Casting (Level 0-9): Wizard: 4 • 7 • 7 • 6 • 6 • 6 • 6 • 5 • 4 • 4 Alternate Build: If you take the EK levels before the Duelist levels you get maximum attacks and better spell casting level 15-19. However you do lose a feat and your melee skills level 14-20 will be worse. This is a good trade since you will allways be a bad fighter until you get Combat Insight at level 23. Build Progression Alternative build: Notes By sacrificing a feat on Martial Weapons early, you can get 10 levels of Eldritch knight. This will grant you a BAB of 26, which gives you an extra attack. This will also make the earlier levels easier. If you want Duelist lever earlier with the second build, take them right after the 10th EK level. With the second build, feel free to exchange the last two Wizard levels to anything you want, as you already have 9th level spells. Category:Character builds Category:Arcane Spell Swords